Red Velvet
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Draco sudah mengetahui jika teman baru Scorpius di sekolah adalah Lily. Sedangkan, Harry masih bersikeras menanyakan teman baru Lily, yang tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah Scorpius. CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red Velvet.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Harry Potter. JK. Rowling's owned!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning(s): Slash, Ooc(?), AU, etc.

Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Butiran salju mulai menyapa para insan di bumi London. Sore hari yang dingin merasuki tulang belulang setiap orang yang ingin melawannya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan jam demi jam segerombolan salju semakin menampakkan keberadaannya dengan menutupi jalanan, genteng-genteng perumahan, dan menumpuk di dedaunan pohon-pohon.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dari ujung jalan yang berkabut salju memakai jaket tebal menapaki jalanan yang bersalju. Setiap ia mengganti langkah kakinya, ia perlu berjuang melewati tebalnya salju yang mengalahkan tebalnya jaket pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu terbilang pendek bagi umurnya yang sudah mencapai sembilan belas tahun. Entah karena faktor genetika atau apa, kulit pemuda tersebut berwarna kecoklatan, padahal ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di London yang umumnya warga-warganya berkulit putih. Namun, ia dianggap seksi oleh kebanyakan orang pernah bertemu atau yang kenal dengannya.

Pemuda tersebut sudah tak tahan lagi dengan serangan hujan salju yang disertai angin kencang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menuju rumahnya yang berada di ujung desa Privet Drive. Dari saat mempercepat langkahnya, ia malah berlari di gundukan salju. Karena tak berhati-hati, ia terjatuh terpeleset di atas jalan bersalju yang ia tapaki hingga membuat jaket hitamnya kotor tertempel salju-salju putih yang kontras dengan warna jaketnya. "Sial!" celetuknya.

Setelah lima menit berjuang di medan perang, melewati para sekutu salju, akhirnya pemuda yang dikenali sebagai Harry Potter itu sampai di kediamannya yang minimalis nan sederhana. Ia membuka pintu putih rumahnya dan memasuki rumahnya tanpa melepaskan sneakernya. Alhasil, lantai rumahnya mendapati jejak sneakernya yang terdapat butiran salju. Baginya, belum saatnya ia membuka jaketnya. Karena ia pikir di dalam rumahnyapun masih terasa teramat dingin.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menuju ke perapian rumahnya lalu menyalakan sepercik api ke dalamnya hingga api yang tadinya hanya sepercik menjadi seunggun.

"Ini lebih baik." katanya.

Ia duduk di atas lantai yang terlapisi permadani berornamen unik untuk menghangatkan tangannya yang semula berkaus, ia lepas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan perapian dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Hawa dingin mulai terkikis dari tubuhnya. Merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai stabil, Harry melepaskan jaketnya lalu sneakernya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di paling belakang dalam rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia mulai menggeledah lemari dapur yang menempel di atas dinding berwarna putih. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu. Sekali dua kali ia terus mencoba, ia mencoba melompat beberapa kali. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tak bisa seperti menara Eiffel, Harry?!". Mengetahui jika usahanya akan gagal, ia mengambil jalan pintas.

Diambilkannya sebuah kursi kecil dari samping wastafel, kemudian ia letakkan di sisi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan dari lemari bedebah itu. Ia menaiki kursi tersebut dan mulai menggeledah satu persatu isi lemari itu. Kopi bubuk, susu vanila kaleng, susu coklat kaleng, dan berbagai macam kebutuhan lainnya yang ia lihat.

"Ini? Tidak." Harry mengambil snack kemasan lalu memasukkan kembali ke dalam lemari di depannya.

"Nah! This is what I want!" Ia mengambil sebuah kaleng berisi bubuk coklat bermerek yang populer bagi kalangan khalayak London.

Ia mengambil sebuah poci yang telah ia beri dua gelas air dan mengambil sebuah pan yang terbuat dari stainless steel yang berada di rak-rak peralatan dapur. Ia meletakkan poci itu di atas kompor yang menyalakan api berwarna biru dan menaruh pan di atas kompor yang mati. Sambil menunggu air dalam pocinya mendidih, Harry menuju lemari pendingin yang berada tak jauh dari dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin itu dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ia akan buat sebuah makanan. Dia melirik wadah transparan yang tertutup rapat di dalam. Ia mengambilnya lalu ia membuka tutup wadah itu. Di dalamnya menampakkan segerombolan makaroni yang masih kering. Ia mengambil bahan-bahan lainnya seperti dua lembar sawi putih lebar, dua buah wortel, dua buah kentang, dan satu cabai merah besar. Setelah merasa cukup, iapun menutup lemari pendinginnya.

Harry kembali ke dapurnya untuk memulai kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Semua bahan yang tadi ia ambil, Harry letakkan di atas meja dapur. Sebelum 'ritual'-nya ia mulai, Harry mengambil bumbu dapur tambahan seperti gula, garam, lada, bawang merah dan putih dari dalam lemari penyimpanannya tadi.

Suara berdengung dari poci terdengar oleh telinga Harry. Harry mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat pocinya, lalu ia letakkan di meja. Bubuk coklat yang Harry ambil tadi, tengah ia buka penutupnya dan ia mengambil satu setengah sendok makan bubuk coklat dan ditambahkannya ke dalam gelas putih. Tak lupa ia menambahkan satu sendok makan gula pasis ke dalamnya. Lalu, ia tuangkan air dari dalam poci tadi. Terlihat air panas yang mengeluarkan uap terjun dari mulut poci menuju ke dalam gelas yang berisi bubuk coklat dan gula tadi. Tampak tercampur ketiga bahan tersebut, Harry mengaduknya dengan sendok kecil agar coklat panasnya benar-benar tercampur rata. Harry mengaduk coklatnya searah jarum jam dengan dua puluh satu putaran. Merasa coklatnya benar-benar tercampur rata, Harry berhenti mengaduknya, lalu menutup coklatnya dengan penutup gelas.

Setelah Harry membuat coklat, ia mulai melakukan kegemarannya. Yup! Memasak. Harry terlebih dahulu mengupas tiga siung bawang merah dan putih, lalu mencincangnya menjadi potongan dadu kecil di atas talenan. Ia juga merajang cabai merah. Tak lupa Harry mencuci terlebih dahulu sayur-mayur yang ia ambil tadi sebelum mulai mengelolanya. Wortel dan kentang ia kupas kulitnya, kemudian memotongnya. Untuk wortel, Harry memotongnya bulat, dan dadu untuk potongan kentang. Dan sawi putihnya, Harry memotongnya menjadi lebih kecil. Untuk makaroni nya, Harry merebusnya terlebih dahulu bersama dengan wortel, kentang, dan sawi putih di atas panci yang di dalamnya didihan air terlihat. Perebusan membutuhkan waktu tiga menit, hingga keempat bahan menjadi setengah matang.

Agar tak memakan waktu lama, Harry memulai memasak potongan bawang merah, bawang putih, dan cabai di atas pan yang di atasnya terdapat minyak yang telah panas. Ia mengaduk-aduk tiga bumbu dapur itu hingga tercium aroma yang khas pertanda sudah masak. Harry mengambil saus tomat yang berada di meja dapur paling pojok. Ia menuangkan cairan oranye kemerahan kental ke pan lalu mengaduk-aduknya dengan bumbu yang telah masak tadi.

Sudah tiga menit, ini berarti saatnya meniriskan makaroni dan sayur-mayur dari rebusan. Memastikan air rebusan telah menetes berkurang, makaroni dan sayur-mayur tadi ia campurkan dengan bumbu dan saus pada pan tadi. Harry mulai mengaduknya kembali sampai sausnya merubah warna makaroni yang putih menjadi oranye kemerahan. Tak lupa ia menambahkan gula, garam, dan lada secukupnya, lalu mengaduknya kembali. Ia mendiamkan masakannya beberapa saat, lalu mematikan kompornya. Masakan yang berada di pan tadi ia tuangkan di atas piring putih cembung. Terlihat sangat menggugah selera.

Aroma lezat masakan Harry tercium oleh adiknya yang berada di kamar. Adiknya keluar dari kamarnya untuk mendatangi Harry yang masih berada di dapur.

"Hummm..." ucap Lily, begitu adik Harry disapa menutup matanya dan mencium aroma makanan yang telah Harry buat.

"Hahaha... Lily, kau kebiasaan dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu mencium masakanku." canda Harry.

"Kakak sih.. Masak masakan selalu lezat seperti ini. Bikin perut Lily keroncongan sore hari yang dingin ini."

"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ingin mencoba Makaroni Asam Pedas ini, Lils?"

"Tidak! Tapi aku ingin memakannya." semangat Lily hingga membuat Harry mengacak-acak poni si adik yang berambut merah yang berbeda dengan Harry yang berambut hitam pekat. Karena Harry mirip James ayahnya, dan Lily seperti ibunya yang namanya serupa dengan Lily. Namun kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Kenangan yang pahit memang.

Sore itu Harry habiskan waktunya bersama Lily dengan menyantap masakannya dan minumannya. "Ah, aku kenyang." ucap Lily sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau kenyang, Lils. Aku yakin jika aku membuatkannya lagi, semuanya habis dalam sekejap olehmu." ejek Harry.

"Kakaaaaakkk...!"

Melihat adiknya mulai menampakkan 'tanduknya' , Harry bergegas berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua rumahnya dan Lily. Sang adikpun tak ingin kalah begitu saja, ia menyusul sang kakak dan siap untuk memulai perang dunia ketiga.

"Ouch, Lily! Kau curang! Ini bantalku. Kau pakai bantalmu sendiri dong!" terlihat Harry mengelus kepalanya yang terkena hantaman bantal dari Lily.

"Lily tak mau! Ini kan di kamarmu, kak." bantah Lily.

"Oh, jadi begitu?" Harry menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan...

"Uh, ah.. Hahahaha.. Kakak! Hentikan! Hahaha.." tawa kegelian Lily yang tergelitik oleh tangan jahil kakaknya. "Kakak.. Ini menggelikan. Hahaha.. Kakak! Perutku sakit!"

"Kau berbohong, kan?" tanya Harry yang masih tengah menggelitiki adiknya.

"Kakak, aku masih merasa kenyang. Jangan membuatku.. Hahaha.. Tertawa! Perutku sakit." tak tega melihat adiknya menderita dalam tawa, Harrypun memberhentikan kegiatannya. Sementara itu, Lily yang masih tertawa-tawa kecil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, ia balik menyerang kakaknya yang lengah.

"Ah, Lily.. Hahahaha.. Kau! Hahaha.. Kau curang lagi! Huhaha.." tawa Harry pecah di ruang kamarnya.

"Biarin! Memangnya tak capek apa digelitik?!" ucap Lily tak terima.

Sedetik kemudian, suara panggilan masuk berdering dari ponsel Harry yang berada di saku celana jeansnya.

"Lily, hentikan. Kakak mohon... Ada yang menelepon kakak."

Dengan berat hati, Lilypun menuruti kakaknya. "Okay. Tapi perang kita belum selesai." ancam Lily. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu menjawab telepon seseorang yang di layar ponselnya terdapat nama 'Pansy'.

"Iya, Pans. Ada apa? Tumben kau meneleponku?"

/Dasar kau, ya! Masih untung aku meneleponmu daripada tak ku telepon sama sekali/

"Hehe.. Iya iya, maaf. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

/Kau tahu kan rumah besar yang tak berpenghuni semenjak seminggu yang lalu di depan rumahmu itu?/

"Ya iyalah... Memang ada apa?"

/Sekarang, ada seorang pemuda yang menempatinya. Uh, kau tahu?/

"Tidak."

/Aku belum selesai berbicara, Harry. Dengarkanlah!/

"Ok ok, baiklah.."

/Dia sangat tampan, Harry! Uuuggghh.. Ketampanannya sampai bertumpah ruah./ ucap Pansy kegirangan.

Harry hanya bisa memutar bola matanya di balik kacamata bulat yang tebal. "Lalu?"

/Lalu? Kau bertanya 'lalu'? Lalu, apa kau tak punya rencana untuk menyambutnya?/

Sejenak Harry menggeledah isi otaknya untuk menemukan rencana yang tepat.

"Aha! I got it!"

/Apa rencanamu, Harry?/

"Come on, Pans! Rumah kita berdampingan. Kau bisa datang ke sini besok sore."

/Hehe.. Ok, jadi besok sehabis kau pulang kerja dari cafe itu, kan?/

"Yup! Jam empat sore."

/Baiklah. Kukira cukup aku meneleponmu. Kau tau? Setiap kali aku meneleponmu, saldo pulsaku berkurang drastis./ Harry hanya bisa tertawa akan apa yang Pansy beritahukan tadi.

/Bye, Harry./

"Bye, Pans."

Setelah memastikan jika hubungan teleponnya terputus, Harry memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemudi berambut hitam sebahu yang meneleponnya tadi. Iapun melihat rumah megah di depan rumahnya dari balik jendela berkaca tembus pandang berembun yang terdapat korden yang terbuka lebar. Rumah yang jaraknya hanya tujuh langkah dari rumah Harry menampakkan beberapa banyak pekerja yang sedang memindahkan berbagai perkakas dari mobil angkutan ke dalam rumah yang serupa dengan istana. Ia menganalisa bahwa tetangga barunya adalah orang yang teramat sangat kaya. Terlihat dari banyaknya barang yang harganya terbilang cukup mahal dan mewah. Sesaat kemudian Harry melihat seseorang berbadan jangkung, bersurai platina, dan berbaju hitam polos. Namun Harry tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Ia juga menganalisa bahwa orang itu adalah tuan rumah dari rumah megah itu sendiri.

"Diakah?" Harry mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda penasaran. Namun, ia tak ingin terlalu lama larut dalam rasa keingin tahuannya. Ia berbalik arah dan kembali menuju ke kamarnya. Harry lupa jika Lily masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Dan ketika Harry sampai di depan kamarnya, iapun membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal 'menyambut' kedatangannya dengan sangat 'lemah lembut'.

"Lily!"

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Sang surya mulai menyapa para umat manusia di wilayah Inggris, mencairkan segumpal salju yang memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut negeri Inggris.

Tampak dua manusia yang berada dalam rumah sederhana bersiap-siap menjalankan aktivitas keseharian mereka.

"Lils, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Harry sembari merapihkan seragam kerjanya yang berwarna merah dan putih.

"Tadi aku baru saja menghabiskan serealku, Kak." jawab gadis bernama lengkap Lily Luna Potter itu.

"Ok. Mari kita pergi." seru Harry sembari melihat jam dinding yang berpukul tepat jam setengah tujuh.

"Alright!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah, dan Harry mengunci rumahnya. Harry mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dari bagasi kecilnya. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai sebuah motor, tapi ia lebih menyukai bersepeda. Lily pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry. Merekapun mulai bersepeda berdampingan menuju dua tempat yang berbeda. Jika Lily pergi ke sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari Privet Drive, Harry pergi ke sebuah cafe tempat kerjanya di pusat kota London.

Sederetan salju yang masih tersisa di jalanan, mereka lalui. Dalam keadaan jalanan yang seperti ini, para pengguna jalan harus lebih berhati-hati, tak terkecuali Harry dan Lily karena licinnya jalan beraspal.

Saat Lily sampai di depan sekolahnya, Harry memberikan kunci rumah kepadanya. Dan tak lupa Harry menasihati Lily.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, Lils."

"Selalu, kak! Kakak hati-hati ya di jalan, dan kerja yang giat."

Harry tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan adiknya. Ia begitu sayang Lily, begitupun Lily kepada Harry. Lily memasuki sekolahnya dengan melewati sebuah gerbang besar. Lily melambaikan tangannya ke Harry, Harrypun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke cafe." kata Harry yang melihat arloji yang menempel pada tangan kirinya.

Tiga belas menit berlalu, Harry akhirnya sampai di depan cafenya. Terpampang jelas tulisan 'Red Café' pada papan nama cafe tersebut. Sebelum memasuki cafe, Harry memarkir sepedanya di tempat parkir. Ia lalu membuka pintu cafe yang telah di buka seseorang, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia tak perlu berpikir panjang siapa yang datang terlebih dahulu. Karena setiap hari, kecuali hari minggu, salah satu teman kerjanya selalu datang tiga puluh lebih awal ke cafe yang temboknya berwarna merah cerah dengan sentuhan warna putih, sehingga terkesan romantis namun tetap elegan.

"Selamat pagi, Harry." ucap seorang pemudi berambut pirang gelap panjang menyambut kedatangan Harry.

"Pagi, Luna." balas Harry dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Harry bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang Luna lontarkan kepadanya setiap hari. Namun, Harry menganggap bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk perhatian Luna kepadanya. Jadi, mau tak mau Harry harus menjawabnya.

"Seperti biasa, Lun. Baik."

Semenit kemudian, para pekerja dari Red Café mulai berdatangan. Mari kita kenalkan. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, dan Astoria Greengrass sebagai pelayan seperti Harry dan Luna. Kemudian ada Gilderoy Lockhart, Irma Pince, Poppy Pomfrey, dan Cedric Diggory yang termuda dari ketiga juru masak tersebut. Ada pula Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, dan Blaise Zabini selaku asisten juru masak. Moaning Myrtle, Millicent Bulstrode, Maria Edgecombe, Fred Weasley, dan Hannah Abbot yang membuat berbagai macam minuman. Kemudian, George Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Susan Bones, dan Su Li terjun ke dunia cuci-mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor. Adapun Angelina Johnson dan Ernie Macmillan bekerja di depan mesin kasir. Sementara itu, Quirinus Quirrel bekerja dengan title Slave's Direction atau yang mengatur kinerja para pelayan. Dan Minerva McGonagall selaku pemilik cafe.

Pukul tujuh tepat, Harry membalikkan papan kecil yang tergantung di atas gantungan pintu, yang semula menampakkan tulisan 'Close' dari luar cafe menjadi 'Open'. Semua bangku dan meja sudah ditata, dirapihkan, dan dibersihkan oleh pelayan yang dibantu Mr. Quirrell. Dua menit berselang, nampak dua gadis berwajah identik menuju Red Café. Mereka adalah satu dari sekian banyak pelanggan setia Red Café ini. Maka tak heran jika pekerja di cafe ini tak ada yang tak kenal mereka. Mereka membuka pintu cafe hingga membunyikan lonceng yang berada di atas pintu. Sesaat kemudian, Mr. Quirrel menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Ms. Patil."

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Quirrel." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami sedikit terkena flu." jawab mereka sembari bersin-bersin. Uh, mereka benar-benar seperti Fred dan George.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian duduk di bangku 'keramat' kalian."

Kedua gadis berketurunan India tersebut bergelak mendengar ucapan Mr. Quirrel. Mereka menuju meja yang berada di dekat jendela kaca yang lebar yang tidak lain adalah meja favorite mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, Astoria Greengrass mendatangi mereka untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu pelanggan yang lain mulai berdatangan. Seperti, seorang kakek tua berjenggot panjang berwarna putih. Ada juga seorang wanita bermuka gila berambut keriting, dan masih banyak spesies-spesies orang yang datang ke Red Café. Pelayan lain sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Delapan jam lebih empatpuluh lima menit, semua staff Red Café telah bekerja. Dan lima belas menit cafe akan tutup. Di waktu yang sama, datanglah seorang pemuda jangkung bermata kelabu biru memakai kaus warna hijau tosca di balik jaketnya, celana jeans yang tidak terlalu ketat, dan sepatu hitam. Dia adalah pelanggan terakhir yang datang pada hari ini. Para staff wanita di Red Café seketika memindahkan arah pandang mereka ke pemuda berrambut pirang tersebut. Seketika itu pula naluri keperempuanan mereka muncul.

"Awww... He's an my angel !" kata Moaning Myrtle yang berada di belakang bartender dengan suara cemprengnya.

"What the charming man!" ucap Astoria Greengrass yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

"I'm melted." singkat Hannah Abbot.

Ketika pemuda tersebut duduk di meja nomer tujuh, semua para pelayan wanita mendatanginya, kecuali Luna yang tengah membaca majalah anak-anak di bangku yang kosong.

Pemuda itu melirik mereka satu persatu sebelum.

"Cowo ganteng ini mau pesan apa?" tanya Moaning terkesan genit.

"Di sini kami punya menu-menu terbaik lho." kata Astoria dengan desahan-desahan yang malah terdengar menjijikan.

"Aku akan merekomendasikan untukmu." ujar Hermione seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu mengobrol selama kau menikmati menunya." tawar Cho sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Namun, pemuda tersebut menatap mereka tajam dengan ekspresi horror. Ia dengan dingin menjawab. "Aku tak butuh kalian."

Mereka berempatpun memasang wajah penuh sesal. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harry yang tengah duduk di meja dekat jendela kaca cafe melihat pemandangan lalu-lalang orang-orang di luar cafe.

"Hei, kau!" panggil pemuda itu kepada Harry. Harry tak sadar jika ia dipanggil.

"Kau yang memakai kacamata bulat!"

Lagi-lagi panggilan pemuda itu tak terdengar oleh Harry yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Pemuda itu mulai naik tikam. Dihampirinya Harry yang masih menoleh ke kanan jendela. Tiba-tiba, dagu Harry dipengang pemuda itu dan mengarahkannya tepat berhadapan. "Apa kau tak..."

DEG!

Jantung pemuda tampan itu seakan ada yang menariknya.

Kelabu bersua Hijau.

Harry langsung sadar dari lamunannya, dan segera bergegas berdiri.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tak menghiraukan Tuan. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf." ucap Harry dengan membungkukkan badannya."

Mendengar ada kegaduhan di luar, Mrs. McGonagall yang semula berada di ruangannya bergegas menuju asal kegaduhan itu.

"Potter! Ada apa ini?"

"Eh, Mrs. McGonagall. Itu.. Anu.. Ini.."

"Itu anu ini, apa?"

"Dia tidak bisa melayaniku dengan baik." kata pemuda itu membesar-besarkan masalah sepele.

"Tapi, Tuan. Saya hanya tidak men..."

"Cukup, Potter." potong Mrs. McGonagall. "I won't pay you for a month." ancamnya.

Harry shock, ia ingin mengelak. Tapi, yang ia hadapi ialah atasan. He can do nothing. "Baiklah, Mrs. McGonagall."

Pemuda yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menyeringai licik.

"Bagus, Potter. Sekarang layani dia dengan sebaik mungkin." perintah wanita paru baya tersebut.

"Baik, Mrs. McGonagall." patuh Harry. Mrs. McGonagallpun kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Harry masih lemas akan apa yang atasannya katakan. Ia tidak akan digaji selama sebulan. Dengan mata yang nampak kekecewaannya di dalam, Harry mulai mempersilahkan pemuda di hadapannya duduk dan memilih menu. Tapi pemuda itu dengan banyak gaya mengatakan "Aku jadi tak berselera makan di sini. Semua gara-gara kau." pemuda itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Harry. Harry hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depannya dengan senyuman, namun matanya mengandung kekesalan.

Melihat Harry menatapnya, pemuda itu sekali lagi merasakan desiran misterius di hatinya. Sial! Ada apa ini? Batinnya.

Pemuda itu dilanda kebingungan. Ia berbalik arah dan bergegas meninggalkan cafe itu dengan mobil sporty warna hitamnya.

"Dasar, setan!" ucap Harry melihat pemuda itu mulai tertelan kejauhan.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Pansy yang usai pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer, langsung menuju ke rumah Harry yang berada di samping rumahnya.

"Pasti Harry menungguku lama." katanya sembari melirik arlojinya yang berpukul empat lebih sepuluh menit sore.

'Tok tok tok...'

"Harry, aku datang."

"Sebentar..."

"Lily? Kakakmu mana?" tanya wanita bermanik hitam kepada gadis berumur duabelas tahun di depannya.

"Kak Harry belum pulang, kak. Kakak boleh menunggu kak Harry di dalam."

"Oh, baiklah." Pansy mengikuti Lily dari belakang sambil berbenak di hatinya 'Tumben Harry belum pulang?". Merekapun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Lils, aku mempunyai rahasia untukmu. Tapi jangan bilang ke kakakmu ya. Janji?" kata Pansy yang mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Lily yang diterima dengan tautan kelingking Lily pula. "Baiklah. Lily janji."

Pansy yang mempunyai satu rahasia dalam hidupnya yang selama ini belum diketahui Harry, ia ingin memberitahukannya kepada Lily. Dia memberitahukan bahwa tetangga baru yang ada di depan rumah Harry itu adalah sepupunya. Ia menceritakan seluk beluk sepupunya itu dari mulai keluarganya hingga kehidupan pribadinya. Sepupunya itu adalah yatim piatu seperti Harry, ia tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat sama yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tua Harry. Semasa kecil, sepupunya itu hampir tidak mempunyai teman. Karena kedua orang tua dari sepupunya sangat selektif dalam memilih teman untuk sepupunya. Hingga saat ini, sepupunya tak mempunyai teman bahkan pacar. Karena orang yang ingin menjadi teman atau pacarnya itu hanya memandang kekayaannya. Oleh karena itu Pansy ingin meminta bantuan dari Lily untuk menjadikan Harry sebagai temannya.

"Lils, kau mau membantuku kan? Membantuku untuk menjadikan kakakmu sebagai teman sepupuku?

"Kenapa kakak tidak meminta langsung pada kak Harry?"

"Aku tidak mau Harry iba pada sepupuku itu. Jadi, biarlah dia menjadi teman sepupuku secara murni. Kau mau kan? Kau mau kan? Kumohon..." wajah Pansy terlihat nampak mengemis.

"Ok. Baiklah!"

Lima menit kemudian Harry tiba di rumah dengan wajah yang awut-awutan. Ia melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkannya ke sembarang tempat, begitu juga jaketnya.

"Harry? Kau kenapa?" tanya Pansy.

"Pansy? Kau sudah di sini? Maaf aku telat. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

"Kau lelah? Beristirahatlah kalau begitu."

Mendengar sahabatnya berkata seperti itu, Harry sekejap mata menghilangkan raut lelahnya.

"Aku kan bilang 'sedikit lelah' bukan berarti aku sepenuhnya lelah. Ayo ke dapur! Mari kita berikan tetangga baru kita sesuatu yang manis."

Pansy dan Lily saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum. Pansy mengedipkan mata kanannya ke Lily mengisyaratkan bahwa misi dimulai.

"Baiklah!" jawab mereka serentak.

Mereka bertiga menuju ke dapur. Harry menyiapkan bahan-bahan kue yang telah ia beli dari toko-toko kue. Pansy yang melihat semua bahan yang Harry persiapkan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau akan membuat kue untuknya?"

"Iya."

"Kue apa, kak?" tanya Lily.

"Nanti kalian juga akan mengetahuinya." jawab Harry santai.

Pansy mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia mulai menyiapkan peralatan untuk membuat kue, seperti beberapa wadah, loyang, mixer, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Lily terlihat akan membuat 'gempa bumi' . Dasar, anak kecil!

Sebelum memulai proses membuat kue, mereka menggunakan celemek. Setelah itu, Pansy memulai dengan memanaskan oven hingga seratus 175' celcius, dan menaruh rak di tengah-tengahnya. Ia juga mengoleskan dasar loyang bundar yang berdiameter 23 centimeter dengan mentega, lalu ia lapisi dengan kertas alumunium, dan iapun memasukkan loyangnya ke tengah oven.

Sedangkan itu Harry mengaduk 250 gram tepung terigu, 15 gram coklat bubuk, dan satu sendok makan garam dengan manual hingga tercampur rata. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah mixer dan menyalakan mixer elektrik itu. Iapun mulai mengaduk 113 gram mentega saltless atau yang tidak asin selama dua menit hingga halus. Sembari tetap mengaduk, ia menyuruh Pansy memasukkan 300 gram gula pasir. Setelah dua menit dan memastikan jika mentega dan gula sudah tercampur rata, Pansy memecahkan dua butir telur dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam adonan.

Melihat dua orang dewasa tengah sibuk bergulat dengan adonan kue, Lily protes kepada mereka. "Lalu, aku melakukan apa?"

Harry yang sedari tadi mencampur adonan, sejenak mematikan mixernya dan memikirkan suatu ide. Dan dapatlah dia!

"Kau ikut menghias kue saja ya, Lils."

"Baiklah, aku ke kamarku dulu." ucap Lily dan melepaskan celemeknya, lalu ia pergi ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan itu, Harry dan Pansy masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Yang mencampur ini lah, itu lah, apapun itu hingga adonan sudah siap dituangkan di loyang dan dioven.

Setelah tigapuluh menit, akhirnya oven membunyikan bunyi 'ting' pertanda kue sudah matang. Namun belum selesai, masih ada dua tahapan lagi. Sebelumnya kue di dinginkan selama tiga puluh menit, dan dimasukkan ke lemari pendingin selama sejam. Hal ini memudahkan Harry, Pansy, dan Lily untuk melakukan tahapan selanjutnya.

Sejam berlalu, dan saatnya mengeluarkan kue dari lemari pendingin. Kemudian Harry memotong kue menjadi dua empat bagian secara horizontal. Dan mereka mulai menyusun kue itu. Susunan pertama, Harry mengolesinya dengan cheese cream frosting secara merata. Hal yang sama ia lakukan hingga susunan paling atas. Keseluruhan kue tersebut berwarna putih jika dilihat dari luar. Namun, jika kue itu dipotong, akan menampakkan warna merah darah yang menggugah selera.

Seperti janji Harry kepada Lily, Harry mempersilahkan Lily membantunya menghias kuenya itu. Lily memulai dengan menuangkan saus strawberry di bagian atas kue, ia juga memberikan taburan biskuit yang halus, dan terakhir, memberikan satu buah strawberry yang telah dibelah.

"Wow, Lils! Cantik sekali hiasan yang kau buat!" puji Pansy. Lily tersipu malu.

"Ternyata kau tidak hanya bisa menghancurkan saja ya." ejek Harry. Lily memukul tangan kakaknya.

"Jadi, Harry. Kukira aku tau apa nama kuenya." simpul Pansy.

"Yup! Red Velvet!" pungkas Harry.

Setelah semua selesai, Harry membersihkan kotoran yang berserakan di lantai dan meja dapur. Sehabis itu, ia ingin membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu, tentunya dengan bermandi ria. Tapi sebelumnya, ia berkata kepada Pansy.

"Pans, terimakasih telah membantuku. Apa nanti kau ikut denganku mengunjungi tetangga kita?" tanya Harry.

"Ehmmm.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku mempunyai tugas-tugas yang menumpuk yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga."

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah, deh. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, Pans."

"Anytime, Harry. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya.. Bye.. " ucap Pansy pada Harry yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Nanti malam, Harry berencana mengajak Lily menemui tetangga baru depan rumah.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, Harry bersiap mengunjungi tetangga barunya bersama Lily. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hijau muda dan celana jeansnya. Sedangkan Lily memakai gaun santai berwarna merah. Ia dan Lilypun melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumah mereka. Tak lupa, Harry membawa red velvet yang telah ia buat bersama Pansy dan Lily. Red velvetnya ia bungkus di dalam kotak kue.

Sesampainya di depan rumah mewah nan megah, Harry mengetuk-ngetuk pintu besar di depannya.

"Permisi."

Tak ada respon.

"Permisi... Anybody home?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Kak, ada bel. Tak usah repot mengetuk." celetuk Lily yang membuat Harry malu.

Harrypun memencet bel rumah yang menempel pada tembok.

'Ting Tong'

Dengan sekali pencetan, pintu yang besar itu terbuka. Harry yang tengah memandangi kuenya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Selamat malam.. Kami... Anda?" Harry terkejut setengah mati.

"Kau?!" sang tuan rumahpun tak kalah terkejutnya.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

To Be Continued.

-ooo-

AN: Hai semua.. Aku membawakan fic baru untuk kalian. Rencananya mau dibuat twoshot, doain aja ya semoga ficnya manis semanis judulnya eh, kuenya . Haha.. Tell me if there was typos.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Mind to review? ^_^


	2. Fish and Chip

Title: Red Velvet

Disclaimer: I'm not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's owned!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre: Romance, Friendship.

Warning(s): Slash, AU, Ooc(?), etc.

Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

"Kenapa Anda di sini?" tanya Harry heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" balik tanya sang Tuan rumah.

"Rumah Anda? Jadi- Anda tetangga saya?"

"Demi apa aku mempunyai tetangga sepertimu? So useless." kata sang Tuan rumah dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan kejijikan.

"Tuan, bisakah Anda membuka sedikit celah di hati Anda? Anda tidak akan pernah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hati Anda, jikalau Anda selalu mengunci rapat pintu hati Anda, Tuan." ucap Harry sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada pria yang memakai kemeja biru di hadapannya, namun dia sadar itu lancang. Dan segera mengambil alih tangannya sendiri "Maaf."

Entah kenapa saat dada bidang sang Tuan rumah disentuh oleh tangan kecoklatan Harry, ia merasakan ketenangan di dalamnya. "Ada apa ini?" batinnya.

"Apa yang kau mau sekarang?" tanya sang Tuan rumah dengan wajah dingin sedingin es.

"Saya dan adik saya hanya ingin mengenjungi Anda dan memberikan ini untuk Anda dan keluarga Anda."

Sang Tuan rumah yang sedari tadi menatap Harry yang lebih pendek sepuluh centimeter darinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kue yang Harry berikan.

"Hanya itu keperluanmu? Pergilah."

Harry tercekat. Selama ia tinggal di Privet Drive, ia tak pernah mempunyai tetangga seperti orang yang satu ini. Benar-benar gila! Tak tahu diuntung! Setan! Batin Harry lirih. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap sang Tuan rumah dengan pandangan yang menakutkan.

"Baiklah! Kuharap kue itu membuatmu berubah!" ucap Harry dengan tegas. "Ayo, Lily, kita pulang." Harry menarik tangan Lily dan berbalik arah menuju rumah mereka. Sedangkan sang Tuan rumah yang namanya belum diketahui oleh Harry itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kue ini membuatku berubah? Dasar aneh!"

Sang Tuan rumah menutup pintunya dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa kue itu. Sesampainya ia di dapurnya yang cukup luas, ia meletakkan kue itu di meja makan. Lalu sang Tuan rumah memanggil seseorang.

"Scorpy.. Scorpy.."

"Iya, kak. Sebentar."

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar jelas di telinga sang Tuan rumah. Sedangkan itu, orang yang ia panggil mencari asal suara sang Tuan rumah.

"Kakak di dapur, Scorp."

Dan orang yang bernama Scorpy itu menemui kakaknya yang tengah membuka kotak kue yang tentu saja berisi kue.

"Wah, kak. Kue dari siapa, kak?" tanya anak laki-laki berrambut sama seperti sang Tuan rumah yang tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Dari tetangga kita." jawab sang kakak. "Mari kita nikmati."

Sang kakak mengambil dua buah piring dan sendok untuknya dan Scorpy, juga mengambil sebuah pisau untuk memotong kuenya.

Sang kakak mengambilkan sepotong dengan bentuk segitiga dari kue yang luarnya berwarna putih, tapi dalamnya berwarna merah kepada Scorpy. Tanpa aba-aba, Scorpypun melahap kue itu, hingga habis.

"Hummm.. Kue ini enak sekali! Aku mau lagi kak!"

Sang kakak yang masih menikmati kuenya mau tidak mau memotong kue di hadapannya dan meletakkannya ke piring yang disodorkan Scorpy.

Sang kakakpun tak bisa mengelak apa yang dikatakan Scorpy bahwa kue yang ia makan sangatlah enak nan lezat.

"Red velvet ini memang enak." Entah kenapa setiap gigitan kue itu membuat pria itu mengingatkan kue yang sering Ibunya buatkan untuknya.

Lima menit belum terlewati, kue yang disantap Scorpy sudah lenyap. Dan iapun menyodorkan piringnya ke kakaknya.

"Blimey, Scorp. Kau sudah duabelas tahun tapi dalam hal makan-memakan kau seperti anak kecil!"

"Biarin. Kuenya enak sih. Kuharap Scorpy bisa menemui orang yang membuat kue ini."

Sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia memotong kue itu untuk Scorpy, menjadi kue itu tersisa separuhnya saja.

Setelah mereka menyantap setengah dari Red Velvet, yang mana Draco hanya menghabiskan satu potong saja, dan Scorpy tiga potong tanpa saja. Mereka bermain playstation dengan sangat asyiknya di ruang tengah.

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda. Pansy tengah sibuk dengan hasil-hasil jepretannya yang ia edit di komputer. Tampak di layar monitor satu keluarga yang mana memperlihatkan seorang Ayah dan Ibu, dan dua orang anaknya tengah berlarian di atas pasir pantai yang putih. Langit di gambar itu berwarna oranye pertanda saat itu senja mendatangi mereka. Di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya, Pansy bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana pertemuan Harry dengan sepupunya.

"Akan kutanyakan besok."

Di tempat yang lain, Harry dan Lily tengah beradu cakap. Lily menyalahkan kakaknya yang langsung menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kakak! Kenapa kita kembali? Kita belum lima menit di sana dan kakak berhubungan jelek pada kakak yang tampan tadi."

"Hah?! Dia tampan? Dia tak jauh beda dengan seekor sigung. Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan tadi?" Harry bertanya dengan wajah yang mendramatisir. "Dia menyuruh kita pulang, Lils! Dan aku tak terima itu."

Tak mau kalah dengan Harry, Lilypun menanggapi ucapan kakaknya layaknya orang dewasa.

"Kalau memang kakak tak terima, kenapa kakak tak berbicara kepadanya jika kakak tak hanya ingin mengunjunginya dan memberikannya kue, tapi juga ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya di dalam?"

Harry terkejut dengan perkataan Lily. Ia berpikir, bahwa terkadang perkataan Lily ada benarnya. Tapi untuk hal ini ia tidak dapat membenarkan perkataan adiknya.

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, Lils." Mulailah Harry menceritakan pertemuannya dengan orang yang Lily bilang tampan itu. Dari saat di cafe, orang itu sangatlah berlebihan. Membesar-besarkan masalah sepele, hingga Mrs. McGonagall tak akan menggajinya selama sebulan.

"Jadi, kakak..."

"Benar, Lils. Gara-gara dia kakak jadi drop seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, kak." ucap Lily menyesal dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Lils. Bukan salahmu." akhiri Harry dengan memeluk erat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Besok adalah hari minggu, itu berarti Harry libur bekerja. Ia besok berencana mengajak Lily berjogging di taman terdekat Privet Drive.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Esok paginya, Harry dan Lily memulai aktivitas joggingnya. Dengan kaus oblong singlet berwarna putih, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan mulus Harry. Sedangkan Lily hanya memakai kaus sehari-seharinya, dengan memakai celana pendek, dan kakinya dilapisi sneaker sama seperti kakaknya. Tak lupa, mereka juga membawa handuk kecil yang mereka lingkarkan di leher mereka dan dua air mineral dalam botol. Merekapun memulai berlari-lari kecil dari rumah menuju ke taman Privet Drive. Salju yang menemani jalanan, menyelimuti pepohonan, mulai mencair secara perlahan. Musim dingin akan segera digantikan oleh musim semi.

'Tap tap tap tap tap'

Suara tapakan sepatu Harry dan Lily terdengar seirama. Mereka sudah tiba di sebuah taman rerumputan dan pepohonan di Privet Drive. Dengan keluh peluh yang masih sebutir jagung, mereka berhenti sejenak. Tampak pemandangan umat manusia yang tengah berlarian kesana-kemari. Anak-anak, remaja, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu semua yang ada di sini. Ada yang bilang dangdut tak goyang bagai sayur tanpa garam kurang enak kurang sedap- Oh, maaf, saya mulai ngaco. Baik muda, tua, manula, dan yang mulai berbau tanah tampak sangat bersemangat berolahraga. Ada yang lari ringan, senam, yoga, bersepeda, dan sejenisnya. Memang, pada hari minggu seperti sekarang ini taman yang luasnya hampir satu hektar itu di penuhi warga-warga Privet Drive yang memiliki dua ratus jiwa di dalamnya yang melakoni aktivitas menyehatkan itu. Apa lagi saat-saat seperti ini, yang mana musim dingin akan segera berakhir.

"Ramai sekali, kak." ucap Lily tengah membulatkan mulutnya.

"Benar, Lils." tanggap Harry. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat permainan?"

"Permainan? Mau mau!" jawab Lily dengan antusias.

"Kita berpencar dari sini ke area taman. Kau menjadi polisi, dan aku menjadi pencuri. Kau harus bisa menangkapku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kakak ingat penghargaanku? Juara pertama lomba lari seratus meter." ucap Lily menyombongkan dirinya.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Lils. Kau kan sering terjatuh jika berlari." ejek Harry.

"Itu kan dulu. Not now."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kakak percaya sajalah. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Sangat bisa!"

Merekapun mulai memecahkan diri. Harry pergi ke arah timur, sedangkan Lily ke arah barat. Misi polisi menangkap pencuri dimulai!

Harry berlari menuju kawasan pepohonan, ia mengendap-endap agar ia tetap dalam posisi yang aman. Lily yang dengan santainya berjalan di kawasan rerumputan, ia beberapa kali melirik kanan-kiri depan dan belakang. Lily kebingungan, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kakaknya di taman yang seluas ini? Banyak semak-semak di taman ini sehingga bisa menjadi tempat persembunyian kakaknya. Tapi, Lily optimis bisa menangkap kakaknya, benarkah?

Insting Lily berkata jika kakaknya berada di kawasan pepohonan. Ia memasuki kawasan itu di antara banyaknya orang. Harry yang melihat adiknya mulai mencarinya. Ia pun berlari lurus mengikuti deretan pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi. Merasa sudah jauh dari tempat adiknya mencari, ia beristirahat sejenak, mengatur tekanan jantungnya. Ia meminum air mineral yang ia bawa hingga tersisa setengahnya saja. Di sela-sela istirahatnya, ia melihat anak lelaki yang berlari kencang menuju arah selatan. Tepat saat anak itu berlari di depan Harry, ia terjatuh akibat tersandung batu yang cukup besar hingga melukai lutut anak itu.

"Awww..." reaksi kesakitan anak itu terdengar jelas oleh Harry.

Harry yang melihatnya segera menolong anak itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Harry perhatian kepada anak di hadapannya yang tengah memegangi lututnya yang berdarah. Anak itu melihat Harry dengan tatapan intens. Harry berdecak tak percaya. 'Kenapa anak ini mirip dengan setan sialan itu?'

"Sakit." lirih anak itu

"Mari kubantu." Harry mengulurkan tangannya kepada si anak agar bisa membantu si anak berdiri.

Lalu ia berjongkok, mengarahkan anak itu agar bersandar pada punggungnya alias digendong dari belakang. Dan hap!

"Ugh." Seketika wajah Harry memerah. Ia tak habis pikir jika anak itu sangatlah berat. Iapun mau tidak mau harus berdiri. Dengan tenaga dan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mencoba untuk berdiri hingga berhasil. Ia menyeimbangkan badannya dan anak itu.

Harry yang baru sepuluh menit berolahraga, harus memberhentikan aktivitasnya.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Di ujung desa ini, kak."

Harry bernafas lega, beruntung baginya karena rumah anak itu sejalan dengan rumahnya. Iapun keluar dari kawasan pepohonan dan meninggalkan taman Privet Drive dan Lily yang ia lupakan.

Setelah lima menit menggendong anak berambut platina klimis itu, sampailah mereka di gang yang terdapat perumahan yang saling berhadapan.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Harry sembari memastikan lutut anak itu agar tak mengenai kausnya.

"Di sana, kak." tunjuk anak itu ke sebuah rumah yang terlihat paling besar dan mewah di antara deretan rumah-rumah di gang itu.

"Apa?!" reflek Harry.

"Kenapa, kak? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak."

Harrypun semakin mendekati rumah anak itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, antara iba dan kesal. Iba karena melihat anak itu terluka, apa lagi ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dan kesal karena ia mengira bahwa anak ini adik dari si setan sialan itu.

Dan sampailah ia di rumah sang anak. Rumahnya terlihat begitu sepi. Harry melihat sekeliling dalam rumah. Nampak ada beberapa koleksi kristal yang terdapat di beberapa sudut rumah itu. Langit-langit rumah itu dicat bergambar langit biru nan indah dengan memperlihatkan gambar awan putih dan burung camar, dan ada pula lampu besar yang menggantung di atasnya.

Harry menurunkan anak itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Peralatan obat ada dimana? Biar kuambilkan."

"Itu." Sang anak menunjuk ke kotak obat yang tertempel di dinding berwarna biru. Harrypun segera mengambil beberapa obat yang diperlukan, dan kembali ke si anak.

Harry menuangkan cairan anti-septic berwarna kuning ke kapas yang ia pegang, lalu ia membersihkan darah yang berkeliaran di lutut sang anak dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati agar sang anak tak kesakitan. Ia juga menuangkan obat anti-septic berwarna merah ke lutut sang anak dan meratakannya dengan kapas. Seketika darah sang anak membeku dan lututnya berubah menjadi warna coklat kemerahan. Harry meniup-niup lutut sang anak agar anak merasa tenang. Iapun membalut luka itu dengan kapas yang diikat dengan kain kasa yang melingkar di lutut sang anak dan sepotong kecil plaster untuk menempelkan ujung kain kasa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sedikit lebih baik. Terimakasih, kak." kata anak itu semb ari tersenyum pada Harry. Harrypun membalas senyuman anak itu dengan senyuman miliknya.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh aku tahu. Siapa namamu?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. Panggil saja Scorpy. Kalau kakak?" balik tanya Scorpy.

"Harry Potter. Kau bisa memanggilku Harry." jawab Harry dengan senyuman. "Kakakmu kemana?" lanjutnya

"Kak Draco sedang keluar, kak."

Harry membulatkan mulutnya pertanda mengerti. 'Jadi, namanya Draco. Pantas dia menakutkan seperti naga.' hatinya berkata.

"Orang tuamu?"

Scorpy tak menjawab, air matanya mulai berair. Melihat anak di depannya akan mulai menangis, Harrypun memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu, Scorpy." ucap Harry tengah menenangkan Scorpy dengan mengelus punggungnya. Harry menyimpulkan bahwa orang tua Draco dan Scorpy telah meninggal dunia. Harry tahu bagaimana perasaan Scorpy, karena iapun mengalami apa yang Scorpy alami.

"Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang ditinggal orang tua," lirih Harry. "termasuk aku." lanjutnya sembari masih memeluk Scorpy.

Scorpy yang sedari tadi matanya berair tapi tak menangis, terkejut. "Orang tua kakak meninggal? I'm so sorry." kata Scorpy yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry.

"Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Scorpy. Setiap manusia pasti meninggalkan kehidupan dunianya." ucap Harry memandang Scorpy.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Scorpy saat Harry menatapnya. Scorpy merasa nyaman, apa lagi saat ia dipeluk oleh Harry. Ia merasakan kedamaian didekap oleh Harry. Seperti sempurna kehidupannya.

"...di dunia yang beberda. Scorpy? Scorpy?" Harry melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Scorpy.

Scorpy yang tadi melamun, akhirnya kembali lagi pada dunianya.

"Oh, iya, kak. Hmmm.. Kakak tidak lapar?" tanya Scorpy yang perutnya menperdengarkan bunyi 'kruk kruk kruk' di dalamnya dengan sangat jelas. Harry yang mendengar itu, gelak tawanyapun mengisi seluruh ruangan rumah Scorpius.

"Kau lapar, Scorp? Hahaha... Baiklah baiklah... Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu." ucap Harry di tengah tawanya yang menggelegar. Scorpius berlagak malu.

"Omong-omong, dapurnya ada di sebelah mana?"

"Ayo ikut aku, kak!" seru Scorpy menarik tangan Harry agar ia mengikuti kemana Scorpy berjalan. Sambil berjalan, Harry mendapati Scorpy memberitahukannya beberapa ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Ini adalah ruangan kerja kak Draco," tunjuk Scorpy pada pintu besar yang di baliknya terdapat ruangan yang luas.

"Ini ruang tengah, kita bisa main playstation nanti ya, kak,"

"Di atas sana kamarku sama kak Draco," tunjuk Scorpy pada lantai kedua yang tak kalah luas dari lantai pertama. "Dan...," Scorpy berlari ke ruangan paling dalam dengan masih menggandeng Harry yang tersentak. Bahkan lupa dengan lututnya yang terluka. 'Anak ini kelewat semangat.' ujar Harry dalam batinnya.

Dan sampailah mereka pada ruang dapur yang sangaaaaaat luas. Peralatannya lengkap, langsung berhadapan dengan meja makan. Ada lemari pendingin dua pintu yang amat besar. Pannya berbagai bentuk. Pisau, piring, wadah, kompor yang besar, dan segalanya terlihat baru dan mewah berbeda dengan dapur Harry yang serba minimalis.

"Wow." kagum Harry

"Ayo, kak! Buatkan aku masakan. Aku lapaaarr." rengek Scorpy.

"Eh, baiklah. Emmm.. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apa kakakmu tak marah jika ada orang lain yang menggunakan sarana dan prasarananya?" tanya Harry khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak akan! Jika kak Draco marah, aku janji tak akan mau makan selama seminggu."

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu di meja makan." ucap Harry sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Scorpy.

"Ok!" Scorpy menuju meja dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi dimana terdapat enam kursi. Dua kursi di sebelah kanan, dan dua lagi di sebelah kiri, terdapat satu buah kursi lagi di setiap ujungnya. Meja makan yang besar memang.

Sementara itu Harry mulai memilih-milih bahan yang akan ia buat untuk memasak. Dan sepertinya Harry sedikit lebih senang memasak saat ini. Tidak hanya dapur yang ia gunakan saat ini luas dan nyaman, hal yang ia paling benci dalam hal masak-memasak tak ia dapati. Yup, lemari penyimpanan! Jika kita mengingat, lemari penyimpanan yang berada di dapur rumah Harry tertempel tinggi pada dinding putih dapur, di dapur rumah Draco ini lemari penyimpanannya berada di bawah kompor. Iapun membuka satu persatu yang berjumlah lima buah. Garam, bubuk lada putih, tepung terigu, tepung maizena, dan minyak zaitun dalam kemasan ia keluarkan dari dalam lemari penyimpanan itu lalu ia letakkan di samping kompor. Target selanjutnya ialah lemari pendingin yang berada di samping wastafel dan pispot. Ia membuka lemari pendingin yang mempunyai dua pintu itu. Jari telunjuk lentiknya ia ketukan di bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Harry kebingungan memilih bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak nanti.

"Mungkin Scorpy bisa membantuku." Harry melirik Scorpy yang tengah asyik memainkan piring, sendok, dan garpunya. "Scorpy..," panggil Harry.

Scorpypun seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harry.

"Iya, kak?" respon Scorpy.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memilih bahan-bahannya?"

"Ah, tentu saja!" Scorpius dengan semangat menghampiri Harry yang berada di depan lemari pendingin.

Ia dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa bahan dari bagian kiri dan kanan. Lalu ia berikan kepada Harry yang langsung diterima oleh Harry.

"Selesai, kak." ucap Scorpy dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"Terimakasih, Scorp. Kau boleh kembali." ucap Harry tak kalah merekah senyumannya. Ia melihat bahan-bahan yang Scorpy berikan kepadanya.

"Kakap merah fillet, dua butir telur, dan tiga buah kentang? Sepertinya aku sudah punya gambaran untuk masakan kali ini! Hanya kurang satu. Aha!" lampu pijar di atas kepala Harry seakan bersinar terang.

"Scorpy, kau tunggu di sini sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali." Harry keluar dapur dan keluar rumah megah itu. Ia pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia yakini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda pada masakannya kali ini.

Harry menuju dapurnya yang minimalis namun tetap elegan dan membuka lemari pendinginnya. Ia dengan cepat mengambil wadah yang berisi sesuatu yang kasar berwarna coklat namun bukan coklat. Ia kembali menutup lemari pendinginnya, dan kembali ke rumah Scorpy. Saat ia akan kembali ke rumah Scorpy, Harry dihalangi oleh adiknya yang bercucuran keringat.

"Kakak mau kemana, huh? Apa kakak tak kasian denganku? Meninggalkanku di taman selama limabelas menit. Dan ternyata di sini." ucap Lily dengan rumus panjang kali lebar.

Harry terkejut dengan kedatangan Lily yang secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengutuk dirinya, kenapa ia bisa melupakan Lily? Dengan gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

"Eh, tadi aku bertemu dengan Pansy di taman dan ia menginginkan sedikit dari bumbu ini." jelas Harry berbohong.

Lily menyipitkan matanya, menandakan ia curiga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya.

"Lalu, kenapa kakak lupa denganku?" interogasi Lily pada kakaknya.

"Eh, karena aku buru-buru. Sudah, kau masuk! Aku janji, nanti akan aku buatkan makanan favoritmu!" Harry mendorong adiknya untuk masuk rumah, sontak Lily teriak.

"Kakaaaak..."

"Aku janji!" suara Harry dari luar yang terdengar samar-samar.

Harry berjalan menuju rumah Scorpy kembali dengan menggunakan sandal yang sebelumnya ia menggunakan sneakernya.

"Scorpy... Aku kembali..." seru Harry sembari berjalan menuju dapur. "Scorpy... Aku sudah si- "

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke sini?!" potong seorang pria mirip dengan Scorpy dengan versi dewasa.

"A a a.. Aku.." ucap Harry terbata-bata.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku?" Draco maju satu langkah.

"Kenapa kau menggeledah isi dapurku?" Draco menambah selangkah lagi.

"Dan, apa yang kau bawa?!" dan jarak Dracopun sangat dekat dengan Harry.

"Scorpy.. Scorp.. Scorpy tadi.." Harry merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan dan posisi yang berlangsung saat ini. Ia mendorong Draco agar menjauh dari dia. Dan iapun menjelaskan kepada Draco.

"Malfoy, Scorpy tadi terjatuh saat berlari di taman dekat Privet Drive. Dan lututnya berdarah. Dan, ia aku obati. Ia lapar, dan aku berniat memasak makanan untuknya. Dan, berhenti menginterogasiku, Malfoy!"

"Apa katamu? Memasak? Dengan badanmu yang kecil ini?" seringai Draco mulai muncul.

"Kau meragukanku? Ok, akan kubuktikan!"

"Silahkan saja."

Harry mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia memulai mengambil wadah kecil dan meletakkan enam potong ikan kakap yang sudah difillet. Lalu ia mengambil satu buah lemon dan memotongnya menjadi dua bagian. Harry memeras sebagian lemon yang telah ia potong dengan tangannya dan menyiramkan air lemonnya ke daging kakap fillet agar bau amisnya hilang. Ia juga menambahkan sedikit lada dan garam. Kemudian ia mengambil wadah yang lain yang lebih besar. Ia memecahkan dua butir telur dan isinyapun dengan mulus masuk ke wadah tersebut. Dikocoknya dengan pengaduk yang terbuat dari stainless steel secara manual. Setelah tercampur sempurna antara putih dan kuning telur, Harry memasukkan garam dan lada masing-masing setengah sendok makan, lalu ia mengaduknya lagi. Ia memasukkan duaratus gram tepung terigu, satu sendok makan minyak zaitun, dan duaratus mililiter air putih, dan ia aduk lagi hingga adonan mengental.

Harry mengambil wadah lagi. Kali ini ia memasukkan tujuhpuluh lima gram tepung maizena. Ia memanaskan minyak di pan di atas kompor dengan api sedang. Sambil menunggu minyaknya panas, delapan potong daging kakap merah tadi, Harry baluri dengan tepung maizena secara merata. Lalu kakap merah tadi ia celupkan ke dalam adonan tepung yang kental. Dan saatnya memasak!

Harry mencelupkan lumuran kakap merah tadi ke minyak panas, dan tergorenglah. Nampak minyaknya berbuih mengelilingi kakapnya. Harry menunggu dua menit sebelum ia membalikkan kakapnya. Setelah memastikan jika kakapnya matang, ia pun mengangkatnya dan meniriskannya. Tinggal dua hal lagi yang belum ia kerjakan. Harry segera menyelesaikannya. Ia mencuci kentang yang tadi Scorpy berikan kepadanya, lalu mengupas kulit kentang yang berjumlah tiga tadi dengan sangat cepat. Kentang itu ia potong-potong memanjang dan ia goreng.

Sementara itu, Draco dan Scorpy berbincang-bincang sesuatu yang tak bisa Harry dengar.

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu, Scorp?"

"Kak Harry sangat baik, aku suka melihatnya. Matanya seakan menghipnotisku." kata Scorpy berbinar-binar. Draco kaget, adiknya merasakan yang sama dengan apa yang Draco rasakan. Ia merasa terhipnotis dengan mata itu. Selain itu, Dracopun terhipnotis dengan bibir merah Harry. Rasanya setiap kali melihat bibir menawan Harry, ia sangat ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku pindah haluan?! Sial kau, Potter!" desisnya.

Kembali pada Harry, ia mengangkat kentang goreng tadi dan meniriskannya juga. Proses terakhir ia lakukan pula. Dibukanya wadah yang berisi sejenis bumbu padat yang ia ambil dari rumahnya sendiri. Ia memasukkan bumbu tersebut dua sendok makan ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Diambilkannya air panas dari dispenser dan ia masukkan ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi bumbu tadi. Ia menumbuk bumbu padat tadi dengan penumbuk berwarna putih. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bumbu padat tadi berubah wujud menjadi seperti saus.

Kakap dan kentang goreng yang tadi ia masak, ia letakkan di piring saji, tak lupa dengan bumbu tadi.

"Well! Aku selesai!" Harry menuju meja makan dengan membawa masakannya kepada dua orang yang baru ia kenal. Ia meletakkan masakannya di hadapan Draco dan Scorpy.

"Fish and Chip? Dasar konyol, Potter! Ini masakan rakyat jelata, dan aku sudah sering mencobanya. Pasti ini lebih buruk dari semua yang telah kucoba." cerca Draco.

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Coba saja" berputarlah mata hijau Harry.

Scorpy mendahuli Draco. Ia memotong kakapnya dengan pisau makan, dan menusuknya dengan garpu, lalu ia masukkan ke bumbu berwarna coklat pucat sebelum masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hal yang sama Draco lakukan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry dengan senyum lebar

"..."

"..."

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

To Be Continued

-ooo-

AN:

Halo, readers and reviewer! Akhirnya update juga yaaa... Entah kenapa ini malah jadi Multichapters padahal pengennya twoshot doang. Haha..

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, dan yang review chapter pertama. Kalian semangatku, okay?!

Mind to review again ? ^_^


	3. Adik

Title: Red Velvet

Disclaimer: I'm not owned Harry Potter. JK Rowling owned!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre(s): Romance, Friendship.

Warning(s): Slash, AU, Ooc, typo(?) etc.

Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Sejenak Draco dan Scorpy saling bertukar pandang. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan kedua saudara itu. Oh, dan sepertinya dapat!

"Kyaaaa... Aku duluan, kak!" Scorpy mencoba menusuk ikan dan kentang goreng dengan garpunya, lalu mengoleskannya dengan bumbu berwarna kecoklatan tadi. Namun, Draco menghadang Scorpy dengan genggaman pisau dan garpu di tangannya.

"Tidak, Scorpy! Kakak dulu!"

"Aku dulu!"

Adu mulutpun terjadi. Sungguh mereka sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali. Terutama Draco yang biasanya terlihat sangat angkuh, congkak, dan penuh misteri. Apa ia tak ingat jika ada orang lain di hadapannya? Sungguh gila.

Harry yang melihat adegan di depannya hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Iapun segera melerai adu mulut di antara kakak-beradik di hadapannya.

"Hentikan! What the hell are you doing?!" ucap Harry dengan suara yang tinggi.

Draco dan Scorpy yang tadi 'asik' dengan pertandingan di antara mereka sekejap terpaku dengan posisi tangan mereka saling menyilang ke depan. Draco baru menyadari jika aksinya tadi begitu konyol. Dengan segera, Ia memaki 'topeng' Malfoynya kembali. Sedangkan sang adik berlagak kesal dengan memasang bibir yang dimanyunkan dan tangan menyilang di dada.

"Oh... Jadi kalian suka Fish and Chip-ku, ya?" tanya Harry dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku? Suka makanan murahan seperti ini? Oh, don't be silly." ucap Draco dengan seringainya. Harry yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memutar manik emeraldnya.

"Jangan dengarkan kak Draco, kak. Dia bohong." hadang Scorpy.

"Maksudmu, Scorp?" Harry mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, kak Draco bohong. Kakak tahu? Semalam kak Draco memak..." baru saja Scorpy ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah telapak tangan pucat membungkam mulut mungil Scorpy.

"Bpphh... Memak.. Bbphh.. Kakak lepas! Bbpph"

"Scorpy, diam kau!" desis Draco.

"Biarkan Scorpy bicara, Malfoy!" ucap Harry menyebut nama keluarga Draco. Ia menepis tangan Draco yang dingin dari mulut Scorpy. Draco yang merasakan rasa hangat di tangannya sekilas, hanya bisa termenung dan segera menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana, Scorp?" tanya Harry. Scorpy mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kak Draco semalam memakan kue dari seseorang lho." ucap Scorpy menggoda Draco yang sekarang gantian ia yang menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan menampakkan wajah yang kesal.

"Apa? Kue? Kue Red Velvet, Scorp?" tanya Harry berbinar-binar.

"Iya. Kok kakak tahu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Harry malah tertawa cengingisan. "Hahaha... Benarkah itu, Malfoy? Benarkah? Hahaha..." tanya Harry di sela-sela tawanya.

Yang ditanya-tanya tidak menjawab sama sekali, malah masih betah dengan posisinya.

"Aku bingung." ujar Scorpy seraya menggaruk-garuk rambut platinanya.

"Hahaha.. Huhu.. Hhhh.. Hmmm... Scorpy, kue itu dari aku." jawab Harry sesudah ia mengatur tawanya.

"Pantas saja. Kuenya enak." puji Scorpy.

"Terimakasih, Scorp. Tapi, apa benar kakakmu memakan kue dariku?"

"Hanya sedikit. Lagi pula kuemu tak enak." sambar Draco.

Wajah Harry berubah masam mendengar perkataan Draco. 'Orang ini benar-benar keras kepala.' batinnya.

"Kalau tak enak, kenapa kakak begitu menikmatinya, dan habis sepotong besar?" kata Scorpy memojokkan kakaknya. Ternyata, kecerdikan sang kakak menular ke adiknya, bahkan lebih.

"Sial." rutuk Draco.

"Sudahlah, Malfoy. Tak ada untungnya kau mau memakannya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyambutmu sebagai tetangga baru." jelas Harry menyimpulkan senyum.

"Ya ya.. Terserah kau saja! Kapan kau pulang dari rumahku?" tanya Draco sarkatis.

"Kakak! Jangan begitu! Kak Harry kan..."

"Tak apa, Scorpy. Lagi pula ini sudah menjelang siang. Kak Harry juga belum mandi. Haha.. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ya makanannya, Scorp.. Dan, Malfoy." kata Harry segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan memberi sentuhan lembut di pipi Scorpy. Lalu melambaikan tangan kepada kepada kedua saudara yang masih duduk di meja makan. Sekilas, Draco melihat Harry sebelum ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke lemari pendingin yang berada beberapa meter dari sebelah kanannya.

Memastikan jika Harry telah keluar dari rumahnya, Draco menapakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Scorpy yang mendapati Draco telah beranjak dari meja makan.

"Kamar." jawab Draco singkat.

"Tapi, Fish and Chip-nya belum habis."

"Kau habiskan saja."

Scorpius hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menanggapi perkataan kakaknya.

-ooo-

Harry memasuki rumah mungilnya dengan agak malas. Sisa-sisa peluhnya akibat joggingnya tadi mulai mengering. Wajahnya juga memerah. Sangat sangat.. Tak bisa dijelaskan. Ia melepas sepatunya, dan meletakkannya ke rak sepatu.

Merakasan tubuhnya tak karuan, ia ingin sekali mandi, atau berendam mungkin.

Harry melepaskan baju singlet putihnya yang sudah kurang lebih tiga jam menempel pada tubuhnya. Tampak ia memperlihatkan tubuh kecoklatan mulusnya yang lembab karena keringat. Mungkin kalian bisa menggambarkan di pikiran kalian bagaimana bentuk seni yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan kepada Harry. Sungguh menawan! Tubuhnya tertempel dua buah puting berwarna merah padam di dadanya yang mulai terlihat bidang, perutnya memang tidak berbentuk kotak-kotak layaknya pemuda pada umumnya. Namun ia mempunyai perut yang rata tapi begitu menawan. Tangannya yang mulus tak begitu berotot, semakin memperlihatkan bahwa tubuh Harry bukanlah tubuh seorang remaja putra, tapi lebih terlihat seperti tubuh seorang remaja putri. Aneh memang, tetapi dengan keunikan fisik yang dimilikinya, banyak pemuda yang tertarik dengannya.

Pernah setahun lalu di saat ia masih kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Inggris dan Britania Raya, seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Oliver Wood mencoba peruntungan untuk merebut hati Harry. Di saat Harry satu-satunya mahasiswa yang paling terakhir pulang, Oliver mencegatnya dari gerbang depan universitas. Oliver menarik Harry, menyuruh Harry mengikutinya. Oliver membawa Harry ke toilet kampus. Harry yang sedari tadi kebingungan, mulai merasa sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan terjadi.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini? Apa yang kau inginkan, Wood?!" tanya Harry membentak.

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah mendorong Harry ke dinding toilet dan merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Ssssttt.. Diamlah. Everything's gonna be ok." ucap Oliver seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir menawan Harry.

"Apa-apaan kau!" terka Harry mencoba menjauhkan Oliver darinya. Namun, usahanya gagal. Oliver semakin memperat jarak. Ia menahan kedua tangan Harry dengan tangannya kekarnya. Ia memajukkan kepalanya, mulai mencium bibir Harry yang mempesona. Harry berusaha memberontak, tapi apa daya tak bisa. Ia juga mencoba meronta-ronta dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukannya terlepas, Oliver semakin liar karena itu.

Semenit sudah kejadian yang tak diduga oleh Harry itu berlangsung. Sebuah jalan pintas yang agak gila terlintas di pikirannya.

'Dug'

"Aw, sial!" rutuk Oliver yang akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Harry akibat ulah Harry yang membenturkan dahinya ke Oliver. Tak hanya Oliver saja yang merasa kesakitan, jangan lupakan Harry.

Setelah ia sudah lolos dari Oliver, ia segera melarikan diri dari sana.

Itu bukanlah satu-satunya kejadian yang menimpa Harry. Hal serupa juga pernah dilakukan oleh Tom Riddle Jr. —seorang pengusaha muda terkenal di Eropa. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menginginkan tubuh Harry. Semenjak kejadian-kejadian itu, Harry mulai membatasi lingkaran pergaulannya, terutama dengan seorang pria.

Kembali ke Harry, ia menggeletakkan kausnya ke keranjang laundry sebelum tertelan oleh pintu kamar mandi. Dari dalam terdengar percikan air yang bersumber dari shower yang digunakan Harry untuk mandi. Setelah setengah jam— tigapuluh menit lamanya membersìkan diri, Harrypun keluar dengan keadaan yang, err... Handuk yang dikenakan dari pinggang hingga menutupi setengah kaki, selebihnya telanjang. Rambut hitamnya basah. Dan kini terlihat lebih baik dari yang tadi. Ia menuju ke kamarnya yang pasti kalian ingat berada di lantai kedua. Anak-anak tangga ia pijaki hingga membawanya ke lantai kedua. Di saat ia sudah berada di depan kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Kakak! Kakak kemana saja?!" tanya anak perempuan berambut merah dengan kesal.

"Tidak kemana-mana, Lils." jawab Harry malas.

"Bohong!"

"Eh, beneran, Lils!"

"Tadi aku lihat, kakak pergi ke tetangga baru itu. Apakah itu namanya tidak kemana-mana, huh?" terka Lily berkacak pinggang dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kakaknya dengan intens.

"Ng... Itu.. Eng...," gugup Harry. "Oh, Lils. Baiklah, aku mengaku."

"Huft... Kakak harus diberi hukuman!"

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia pasrah saja, karena ini memang salahnya meninggalkan Lily di taman tadi pagi. "Apa hukumannya?"

"Ummm...," Lily tengah berpikir. "Kakak harus memasakkanku masakan!"

"Masak? That's too easy, Lils," ucap Harry. "Tapi, aku ganti baju dulu, Lils." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah." pungkas Lily dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Harry.

Harry memasuki kamarnya, dan mulai melapisi tubuhnya dengan pakaian. Kaus katun warna biru dan celana jeans pilihannya saat ini. Sebelumnya, ia mengeringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu dengan handuk yang berbeda. Setelahnya, ia ingin sekali rasanya membagi keluh kesahnya kepada sahabatnya —Pansy.

Diambilnya ponsel yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang tempat tidur Harry. Diawali dengan menekan tombol unlock dan mulai menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya. Disentuhnya ikon bergambar perkamen dengan sebuah tinta bulu di sana—ponselnnya. Memilih opsi 'Create New Message' dan mulai mengetik di layarnya.

/Pans.../ —Harry. Ia mengirim pesan itu kepada Pansy.

Belum ada balasan dua menit belakangan. Dan setelah lima menit ia menunggu, akhirnya ponsel Harry berbunyi pertanda ada balasan pesan.

/Uh, maaf Harry, aku baru bisa membalas. Ada apa?/ —Pansy.

/Oh, akhirnya. Kau tahu, Pans? Tetangga baru kita menyebalkan!/ —Harry.

/Hmmm... Menyebalkan kenapa?/ balas Pansy biasa padahal di kantornya ia cengingisan.

/Menyebalkan! Tadi pagi aku kan menolong adiknya yang jatuh akibat berlari, aku bawa tuh ke rumahnya. Awalnya aku tak percaya jika rumah di situ. Tapi ya sudahlah, niatku cuma membantunya. Lalu, di sana aku juga memasakkan untuk adiknya itu. Tapi, tidak aku duga, ternyata kakaknya datang. Dan, mulailah dia mengocehiku!/ balas Harry panjang kali lebar kali tinggi yang membuat Pansy semakin melebarkan dan membesarkan volume suara tawanya. Membuat semua rekan kerjanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya.

/Haha... Bagaimana reaksimu?/ —Pansy.

/Reaksiku? Huft.. Beruntung aku adalah orang yang penyabar. Aku acuh tak acuh saja/ jawab Harry tengah menggembungkan pipinya.

/Umm... Dia baik, kok./ —Pansy.

"Hah? Baik? Kenapa Pansy bilang begitu?" ucap Harry tak percaya. /Bagaimana kau tahu?/

/Oh, eng.. Aku cuma menebak. Bisa saja kan dia jadi baik jika dia berteman baik denganmu./ —Pansy.

/Kau gila, Pans? That's impossible!/ —Harry.

"Nothing's impossible, Harry." kata Pansy sebelum membalas pesan dari Harry. /Terserah kau saja. Omong-omong, hanya itu kah?/

/Oh ya, ada hal yang menggelikan di sana :D/ —Harry.

/Hal yang menggelikan? Apa, Ry?/ —Pansy.

/Saat mereka berdua memakan Fish and Chip buatanku, mereka berebut gitu.../ —Harry.

'Fish and Chip? Itu kan favorit Draco banget.' batin Pansy. /Memang apa yang beda dari Fish and Chip buatanmu dengan lainnya?/

/Aku beri bumbu yang kubeli di pasar yang pernah kau ajak aku ke Manchester itu lho, Pans. Pasar apa ya namanya?/ —Harry.

/Oh, Indonesia's Market? Memang bumbu apa yang kau beli?/ —Pansy.

/Nah, itu dia. Kalau tak salah, namanya bumbu pecel./ —Harry.

Merekapun saling kirim-mengirim pesan singkat lewat ponsel mereka masing-masing. Membahas hal ini hal itu, dan segala hal.

Sebelumnya —sebelum Harry dan Pansy kirim-mengirim pesan singkat Pansy mendapati telepon dari sepupunya —Draco. Draco menelepon Pansy alasannya sama seperti Harry, ingin berbagi keluh kesahnya. Dengan Draco yang berada di kamarnya yang super duper king's size, ia menelepon Pansy —dalam keadaan tidur-tiduran.

"Halo, Pans"

/Iya, Drake. Ada apa?/

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

/Menggangguku? Tidak. Aku lagi free di kantor. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?/ tanya Pansy ramah.

"Hmmm.. Iya. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu." kata Draco seraya membalikkan badannya —posisi tengkurap.

"Aku bimbang saat ini." lanjutnya.

/Bimbang kenapa, Drake?/

"Bimbang akan perasaanku sendiri. Kau tahu kan tetangga di sebelah rumahmu?"

/Sebelah mana? Kiri atau kanan?/ tanya Pansy bingung sesudah ia menanggapi ucapan selamat pagi dari rekan kerjanya yang bernama Terence Higs.

"Sebelah kanan dari rumahmu, tepat di depan rumahku. Sungguh, orang itu —tuan rumah membuat perasaanku amburadul." hela nafas Draco. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di tempat kerjanya, aku merasa aneh."

Pansy tahu makna kata 'aneh' yang diucapkah Draco. Ya, dia tahu jika sepupunya itu mempunyai seksual yang menyimpang. Draco seorang biseksual, karena Draco yang pernah memberitahunya. /Emmm.. Kau suka padanya?/ tanya Pansy sembari mengangkat alisnya.

"Suka? Mungkin. Atau tidak juga? Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali menatap matanya, dia seperti menghipnotisku. Dan itu menjadikanku ingin membuatnya terkagum-kagum denganku, dengan caraku sendiri." jelas Draco.

Menghipnotis? Sepertinya pemikiran Draco sama seperti Pansy. Pansy juga merasa Harry seperti menghipnotisnya dengan matanya, sejak saat Pansy pindah ke Privet Drive dan mengenal Harry. /Jikalau seperti itu, apa salahnya, Drake? Buatlah dia terkagum-kagum dengan caramu sendiri. Seiring kau sering memperlakukannya dengan caramu sendiri, dia akan selalu mengingatmu./ respon Pansy. 'Dan kalian akan bersatu.' ucap Pansy membatin dan menyeringai.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Kurasa cukup sampai di sini dulu. Maaf telah mengganggumu. Bye, Pans."

"Yup."

Mereka berduapun serentak memutus panggilan.

-ooo-

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi tepat. Seperti hari-hari yang lalu, Harry mengantar Lily ke sekolah, sekaligus menjalani pekerjaannya. Mereka melewati pejalan kaki, deretan kedai-kedai kopi, cafeteria, restoran, dan bangunan-bangunan unik di London. Dan, sampailah Lily di depan sekolah.

"Dadagh..." lambai Lily pada kakaknya yang sudah beranjak pergi ke Red Café.

Lily berjalan memasuki sekolahnya, melewati gerbang sembari menyapa seorang security. "Selamat pagi, Hagrid."

"Oh, Lily. Pagi," hirau seorang pria yang telah berumur kepala empat yang mempunyai postur badan seperti raksasa kepada Lily. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik. Uh, Hagrid, kau semakin tinggi dan besar saja." canda Lily.

"Haha.. Kau bisa saja. Aku rasa aku tetap saja begini,"

'Kring... Kriiing.. Kriiiiing...'

"Lils. Bel sudah berbunyi. Saatnya kau masuk."

"Siap, bos!" hentak Lily berpose seperti orang yang memberi hormat. Lalu Lily mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, diikuti oleh murid-murid sekolah dasar Hogwarts Primary School.

Di depan pintu ruang kelas, tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan tangan di pundaknya membuatnya terkejut.

"Viiiiicc!" ucap Lily kesal.

"Haha.. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Haha.. Maaf maaf," kata teman perempuan Lily yang bernama panggilan Vic, nama lengkapnya Victoire Weasley. "Oh ya, kau tahu? Dengar-dengar ada murid baru di kelas kita nanti." lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita punya teman baru dong!" tanggap Lily riang.

"Yap! Ya sudah, kita masuk." ajak Vic kepada Lily.

Di ruang kelas, para murid telah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Lily duduk di bangku kedua dari depan di baris ketiga dari kanan, dan ia sebangku dengan Vic. Di belakang Lily ada Rose —adik Vic yang duduk bersama Teddy Lupin. Di bangku paling depan, ada Fred —kakak Rose sekaligus adik Vic.

Mereka semua —para murid berbincang ini-itu. Ada yang membicarakan mengenai liburan musim panas beberapa bulan yang akan datang, juga pelajaran, dan yang paling hangat adalah murid baru Hogwarts Primary School.

Hingga ada salah seorang murid yang memberi perintah untuk diam dan tenang, melihat ada guru yang akan datang.

"Bu Rita datang!"

Dalam sekejap kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sunyi senyap. Datanglah seorang wanita dari balik pintu. Ia menggunakan baju seragam guru berwarna hijau zamrud namun agak ketat sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Pagi, anak-anak." ucap wanita yang bernama Rita Skeeter itu —Guru sekaligus Wali Kelas enam.

"Selamat pagi, bu." jawab para murid serentak dengan nada yang selaras.

"Hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru," kata wanita yang bibirnya terpoles lipstick merah tebal. "Tak usah basa-basi lagi. Masuklah, nak." lanjutnya sembari melihat arah pintu.

Dari balik pintu, muncullah seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan tegap memasuki ruang kelas.

"Wah, dia tampan sekali." kata salah satu murid perempuan yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri di samping Rita Skeeter dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Nak, silahkan memperkenalkan diri." kata wanita yang mengenakan kacamata merosok di ujung hidungnya.

"Baik, bu. Kenalkan aku Scorpius Malfoy. Panggil saja Scorpy." ucap anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang yang diberi gel rambut menjadikan rambutnya klimis.

"Baik, Scorpy. Kau duduk di sebelah Fred." tunjuk Rita ke bangku kosong di samping Fred. Scorpypun menuruti kata guru barunya itu.

Di bangkunya, Scorpy juga memperkenalkan diri kepada Fred. "Kenalkan. Aku Scorpy." ulur tangannya diberikan kepada Fred.

"Aku Fred." dan Fred menerima uluran tangannya.

Ia juga berkenalan dengan Vic, lalu Lily.

"Hi, aku Scorpy." kata Scorpy dengan uluran tangannya. Yang diajak kenalan tak menghiraukannya. Lily tengah asik menulis sedari tadi. "Aku Scorpy." ulangnya kembali

Melihat Lily yang asik sendiri, Vic menyenggolnya iseng, dan membuat Lily lagi-lagi kesal.

"Apa sih?"

Mata Vic terlihat menyuruh Lily menghadap ke depan.

"Oh, maaf. Aku Lily." ucap Lily malu dan menerima uluran tangan Scorpy.

'Cantik sekali' batin Scorpy ketika pertama kali melihat wajah Lily fokus. Matanya mengingatkan Scorpy kepada Harry.

Lilypun melihat Scorpy pertama kali mengingatkannya kepada tetangga barunya depan rumah. Mirip sekali!

Beberapa detik berlangsung, Scorpy belum melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Lily, membuat Lily heran. Lily mencoba melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Scorpy.

"Hey! Kau tak apa?"

"Oh, maaf." ucap Scorpy salah tingkah.

Dasar! Mentang-mentang Scorpy sudah memasuki masa pubertas, seenaknya dia tak menjaga karisma seorang Malfoy. Mungkin hari itu hari yang cerah bagi Scorpy. Ya, hari yang cerah.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

To Be Continued

-ooo-

A/N:

Chapter 3 updated setelah tiga bulan lamanya! Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Terimakasih yang sudah review dan ngasih kritik. Hihi.

Mind to review? ^_^


	4. Tell Me!

Title: Red Velvet

Disclaimer: I'm not owned Harry Potter. JK Rowling owned!

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre(s): Romance, Friendship.

Warning(s): Slash, AU, Ooc, typo(?) etc.

Summary: Akankah hubungan Harry dan Draco semanis Red Velvet?

O

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

O

Scorpy menapakkan kakinya keluar kelas, dengan wajahnya yang lebih sumringah dan cerah. Yeah, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang menyebabkannya begitu nampak berbeda.

Hari pertamanya di sekolah begitu tak terduga oleh Scorpy. Ia pikir begitu membosankan. Namun nyatanya tidak. Di kelas, ia dapat berkenalan dengan semua teman barunya, bermain-main, dan belajar bersama. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa ada yang aneh di rongga hatinya.

Rasa apa, Scorpy? Rasa suka? Haha.. Salahkan masa-masa pubertasnya yang mendorong hormon testosteronnya bekerja. Hhh, sepertinya Scorpy menaruh hati pada Lily.

Aku akan memberitahu kalian. Seharian di sekolah tadi, Scorpy tak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya ke Lily. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila. Ia tak memperhatikan penjelasan guru-gurunya tentang pelajaran yang diajar. Konyol.

Lily yang merasa diawasi oleh sepasang mata biru es keabu-abuan itu mengernyit keras. Ia memberanikan diri menanyakan apa yang ada yang salah dengannya kepada Scorpy. Hanya ucapan kaliamat 'Tidak. Tidak ada' yang keluar dari mulut bocah laki-laki di hadapan Lily itu.

Oh, lupakan itu.

Saat ini Scorpy tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia adalah murid terakhir yang keluar dari kelasnya dan kelas-kelas lain.

Saat ia hendak melewati gerbang sekolah, langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya mendengar suara tawa dari orang yang telah membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

"Lily?" ucap Scorpy bingung seraya berbalik arah menuju posko security yang berada sepuluh langkah dari tempat Scorpy berpijak.

Ia melihat Lily tengah berbincang dengan satu-satunya security yang dimiliki Hogwarts Primary School. "Lily. Kau belum pulang?"

Lily terkejut melihat Scorpy yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Er, Scorpy, kau mengagetkanku saja!" ujarnya dengan tatapan horror. "Aku masih menunggu kakak. Sebentar lagi pasti datang." lanjutnya.

Scorpy ber-oh ria. Tatapannya beralih ke seorang pria berbadan gemuk di samping Lily.

"Dia Hagrid, Scorpy. Hagrid, kenalkan, dia Scorpy." ucap Lily mengerti akan makna pandangan yang dilontarkan Scorpy ke Hagrid.

Hagrid mengulurkan tangannya kepada Scorpy, pertanda ingin berjabat tangan. "Hagrid."

Dengan senang hati Scorpy menerima uluran tangan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari tangannya. "Scorpy."

Lily tersenyum melihat Hagrid punya teman baru. "Jadi, Scorpy, Hagrid ini temanku. Kau tahu? Dia seperti body-guardku saja." ucapnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Scorpy mengangguk pelan mendengar pernyataan dari Lily.

"Aku dengar-dengar, kau murid baru di sini, Scorpy?" tanya Hagrid yang tengah melepaskan topinya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang lebat.

Scorpy lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh, sifat Malfoynya ia aktifkan. Memang, kata kakaknya, ia harus bersikap dingin dengan orang yang belum ia kenal dekat. Itulah perintah kakaknya. Namun, Scorpy membuat prinsip sendiri, bahwa harus bersikap hangat kepada orang-orang tertentu. Contoh, sikapnya pada Harry yang telah entah kenapa membuatnya nyaman bersama Harry.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjadi murid pintar ya, Scorpy." kata Hagrid dengan melemparkan senyum dari balik brewoknya.

Scorpy membalas senyuman Hagrid tipis. "Terimakasih, Hagrid."

Hati Lily bersorak riang melihat Hagrid begitu mudahnya bercengkrama dengan Scorpy.

Tapi, omong-omong... "Scorpy, kau tak pulang?" tanya Lily sembari menautkan kedua alisnya.

Yang ditanya mengangkat alis kanannya. "Kakakku belum menjemputku. Sama sepertimu."

Lily mengangguk pertanda mengerti diiringi dengan seruan Oh.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari arah depan gerbang.

Tin.. Tin..

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Di balik jendela kaca—dengan warna senada warna badan mobil—yang tertutup terdapat seorang pemuda yang menoleh ke arah Hagrid, Scorpy, dan Lily.

"Oh! Itu kakakku sudah menjemputku. Aku duluan ya, Hagrid, Lily." kata Scorpy melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang telah menantinya.

Dari balik kaca yang terbuka, Scorpy melemparkan lambaian tangan kepada Hagrid dan Lily. Tentunya dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh keduanya.

Lily penasaran siapa kakak Scorpy yang sekilas terlihat oleh lempengan hijaunya itu. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat deh.

Kring Kring.

Lamunan Lily seketika buyar ketika ia mendengar dering lonceng sepeda.

"Lils, Harry menjemputmu!" kata Hagrid seraya menunjuk arah Harry berada. Ia mengantar Lily sampai ke depan gerbang, lalu ia berbincang-bincang dengan Harry sejenak. "Hai, Harry."

Harry tersenyum "Halo, Hagrid,"

"Hari ini, Lily punya teman baru, lho, Harry."

Harry mendelik ke arah Lily. "Oh, benarkah itu, Lils?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lily. "Laki-laki atau perempuan, Lils?" tanya Harry curiga.

Lily menjadi kikkuk saat itu juga. "Ng... Eh... Per.."

"Laki-laki, Harry." sambar Hagrid. Ah, Lily tak kuat lagi.

"Hmm.. Laki-laki, eh, Lils?"

"Oh, sudahlah, kak... Apa salah Lily punya teman laki-laki?" rengek Lily.

"Tidak. Tidak salah, kok. Hanya saja... Awas ya kalau kalian pacaran!" kata Harry yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan wajah cantik Lily.

Lily menggulingkan lempengan hijau di dalam matanya diikuti desahan nafasnya. Harry pikir Lily suka apa itu namanya? Pacaran? Cuih. Lily termasuk orang yang sangat selektif dalam hal percintaan. Perlu digaris bawahi kata 'sangat' tersebut. Lagian, apa Harry lupa ya jika Lily masih kecil, imut, dan inosen?

"Aku masih kecil, kakak. Aku tak mau pacaran." ucap Lily diakhiri dengan bibirnya yang dimanyunkan.

"Bisa saja kan?" ujar Harry memojokkan Lily. Merasa dipojokkan, Lily mengambil jalan pintas dengan bertanya... "Lalu, kenapa sampai saat ini kakak tidak mempunyai pacar, huh?" Lily menyunggingkan seringai bibirnya.

Telak! Sekarang Harry yang mulai kikuk. Iris hijaunya terlihat memincing ke atas kanan, mencoba merogoh alasan yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan sial dari adik sedarahnya itu.

Oh, dan sepertinya Hagrid mulai tak diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua.

"A- Aku masih mementingkan pekerjaan, Lils!" terdengar suara Harry yang begitu gugup.

"Hey! Kalian ini! Apa tak pulang?" celetuk Hagrid kepada kakak-adik yang tengah beradu mulut.

Harry dan Lily tertawa bebangeran. Setelah Hagrid berkata begitu, mereka berdua baru menyadari jika mereka menghabiskan waktu lima menit hanya untuk bersilat lidah. Oh, Tuhan.

"Maaf, Hagrid. Ok ok, kita pulang." pungkas Harry, dan langsung kembali ke rumah mereka dengan Lily yang ia bonceng.

-oOo-

Gesekan sepatu dengan lantai yang berubin hijau laut terdengar menggema mengisi keseluruh ruangan yang luas. Ayunan tangan ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian menerpa angin yang bergeming. Senyuman yang penuh arti terpatri di bibir tipis sang pemiliknya.

Scorpius menuju kamarnya dengan tetap memasang wajah bak malaikat. Ia membelakangi Draco yang sedari tadi menerka dan menebak arti mimik wajah sang adik. Kasmaran rupanya, batin Draco.

Saat Scorpius tertelan oleh pintu yang terbuka dan memasuki kamar mewahnya. Meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajarnya, lalu diikuti melepas seragamnya yang tertera di seluruh anggota badannya dengan pakaian santai namun tetap terlihat mahal.

"Scorpy." Ia dikejutkan oleh suara baritone dari kakaknya yang memasuki kamarnya.

Scorpy mengernyitkan dahinya tak acuh. "Iya, kak. Ada apa?" lalu melemparkan dirinya ke atas ranjangnya—tempat tidur—yamg empuk nan nyaman. Dengan posisi tengkurap, ia membaca sebuah buku bacaan yang ia ambil tadi dari rak buku.

Draco mendudukkan dirinya di samping anak kecil duplikasi darinya. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mulai mewawancarai Scorpius. "Scorpy, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

Mata Scorpy tak dialihkan ke Draco. Ia tetap melirik buku yang tengah ia baca dalam hati. "Biasa saja. Teman baru, guru baru, kelas baru, semua serba baru."

"Tak ada lagi?" Draco melanjutkan pertanyaannya kembali sembari menyipitkam kelopak matanya.

Mulut Scorpy bergerak layaknya seorang yang tengah membaca namun tak bersuara, dan berhenti sejenak. "Tidak."

"Jangan bohong." ucap Draco sebelum merebut paksa buku yang Scorpy baca. Dibalas dengan decakan lidah Scorpy yang kesal.

"Tidak, kak. Tidak ada yang spesial. It's feel flat." kata Scorpy dengan nada yang datar.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia sedari tadi aku lihat. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Scorpy gugup didekati kakaknya yang curiga. "Ng... Itu, itu karena aku punya segala hal yang baru." jawab Scorpy terdengar sangat berbohong.

"Pembohong yang bodoh." Draco memang handal dalam memojokkan seseorang yang ia tahu berbohong. Scorpy saja dibuatnya memproduksi keringat dingin.

Anak kecil berambut pirang itu masih terlihat gugup. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak bisa berbohong lagi. Ia mengubah posisinya tadi menjadi bersandar ke sandaran ranjang, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Draco menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas, pertanda puas dapat memojokkan situasi seperti ini. Huft, Wicked Malfoy! "Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Scorpius basa-basi, atau lebih spesifiknya pura-pura tak tahu-menahu kemana arah pembicaran Draco.

Draco yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggulingkan kedua bola matanya. "Cepat jawab, atau kau mau aku memaksamu pindah sekolah, huh?"

Sejenak Scorpy tercekat. Dia tahu kakaknya bercanda, tapi intonasi nada perkataan kakaknya terdengar seperti sumpah tak terlanggar. Pindah sekolah? Hei! Hari pertama baru saja Scorpy lewati di sekolah barunya itu. Draco aneh. "I swear! Aku bahagia karena punya teman baru di sekolah, dan mereka baik," ia berhenti berucap sejenak, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum dengan cepat ia merebut bukunya kembali yang direbut Draco tadi. "Tak ada yang lain." Scorpy mulai melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda.

"Ok, teman baru. Termasuk anak perempuan berambut merah itu?"

Mata Scorpius sukses membulat penuh, membuat pupil matanya mengecil. Ia pikir Draco tak tahu, apa? Jika tadi saat Draco menjemputnya, melihatnya begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis sebayanya dengan pria berawakan besar di samping gadis itu.

Oh, dan sepertinya Draco pernah melihat gadis kecil itu. Ingatan yang tajam! Gadis kecil yang pernah datang ke rumahnya bersama si Potter itu. Ia tak sudi adiknya berteman dengan adik Potter itu. Benarkah itu, Draco? Bukankah kau menyukai Harry?

Satu detik, dua detik... Tiga, empat, lima...

"Scorpy?"

"Ya! Dia termasuk!" jawab Scorpius mantap—dan tentu saja berbohong. Draco mengangkat alis kanannya melihat tubuh adiknya—Scorpy—menegang.

"Benarkah? Hmmm... Teman? Okay. Aku percaya," ucap Draco membuat Scorpius menghela nafas lega. Ia tak dapat pungkiri, kenapa Draco terlihat menginterrogasinya? "Oh, Scorpy. Kau ingat kan kalau keluarga kita tak boleh berhubungan dengan sembarang orang?"

Rasa lega yang tadi menyelimuti Scorpius, sekejap menghilang. Ia dibuat tercekat oleh kakaknya itu. Ia mengganggukkan kepalanya sembarang. Membuat Draco menyunggingkan seringai puasnya.

Merasa puas telah 'mewawancarai' Scorpius, ia meninggalkan adiknya yang masih betah berkutat dengan bacaannya.

-oOo-

Selimut biru nampak bersua dengan senja, sang surya sudah saatnya untuk mengizinkan rembulan menerangi malam hari yang akan datang.

Sepasang adik-kakak tengah asik berbincang ringan di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Dengan televisi yang menampakkan salah satu seri TV dari negri paman Sam.

"Lils. Boleh kau beritahu kakak tentang teman barumu itu?" tanya Harry seraya mencomot kripik kentang dari kemasan makanan ringan di genggaman adiknya.

Lily sudah menduga jika kakaknya akan menanyakan hal itu. Dengan malas, Lilypun menjawab pertanyaan dengan mulut yang tengah menumbuk makanan renyah-kripik kentang-. "Yah, dia pirang, runcing, sedikit tirus. Dan kurasa dia mirip dengan kak Draco."

Harry yang sedari tadi asyik memakan kripik dengan pandangan lurus ke televisi, seketika tersedak. "Bagaimana kau tahu si Malfoy itu? Dan apakah anak itu bernama Scorpy?" segelas air putih di atas meja ia ambil untuk ia minum.

Lily mengernyitkan alis dan dahinya. Merutuki mulutnya yang kelewat ceplos. "Eh, itu.. Anu.. Ng.. Kak Pansy.. Kak Pansy yang memberitahuku. Dan soal anak itu, ya dia namanya Scorpy. Kakak kok tahu"

"Oh, rupanya Pansy sudah berkenalan dengannya," Lily cekikik mendengar ujaran kakaknya. "Aku menolongnya kemarin saat di taman." lanjut Harry.

"Oh! Jadi kakak meninggalkanku karena dia?" Lily meletakkan makanan ringannya menjauh, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat mulutnya juga manyun.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Harry menjelaskan panjang kali lebar ke adiknya yang tengah dirundung masa labil. "Lils, kemarin dia terjatuh saat sedang berlari. Dan kulihat, lututnya berdarah deras. Kakak merasa iba, hingga kakak membawanya pulang ke rumahnya. Dan mengobati lukanya."

Lily mengibaskan rambut merahnya tak hirau. "Lily tak mau tau." Dan Harrypun hanya dapat menggulingkan bola matanya.

Sekali lagi, dan berulang kali, Harry harus tabah dengan adiknya yang ngambek.

Seri TV yang masih bersiar memunculkan sekelompok pemuda-pemudi yang tengah bernyanyi di sebuah gedung kosong.

Dan, matahari telah terbenam. Langit sudah mulai biru gelap. Sore senja pamit pulang, dan biru malam mulai datang.

-oOo-

Selasa pagi. Seperti biasa dan terbiasa. Harry sudah siap untuk mengantar adiknya belajar ke sekolah. Dan tentu saja pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

"Lily. Hurry up!" teriak Harry dari pinggir jalan komplek depan rumahnya dengan sepeda yang berada di sampingnya.

Dari balik pintu rumahnya, Lily muncul dengan langkah yang tergesah. "Maaf, kak." Lilypun melangkah menuju kakaknya yang telah menunggunya dari tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya sosok yang baru ia kenal kemarin berdiri di samping mobil hitam di depan rumahnya beberapa langkah.

Scorpius. Dan tampaknya, ia juga menatap Lily. Ia menuju ke Lily. Hanya butuh tujuh langkah dari rumahnya, kini ia sudah di hadapan Lily dan Harry.

"Lily? Kak Harry?"

"Scorpy? Jadi kau tinggal di sini. Pantas saja, kau mirip dengan kakakmu." ucap Lily mengangguk.

"Kalian kakak-beradik? Tidak mirip. Hanya matanya saja yg persis." Harry menyungging senyum mendengar ketidaktahuan Scorpy.

"Aku mirip ayahku. Lily mirip ibuku. Hanya saja, mata ibuku mewarisi kedua anaknya ini, Scorp." Scorpius bersahut Oh.

"Scorpy! Cepat! Jangan sampai kau telat hanya gara-gara mereka." Draco tiba-tiba berkata pedas. Ia berdiri agak menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Maaf soal kakakku. Aku duluan ya." Scorpiuspun berbalik arah menuju kakaknya yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, dan iapun juga masuk mobil.

Harry yang melihat mobil hitam yang sudah melesat pergi, memasang wajah kesal. Berbeda dengan Lily yang tersenyum ringan. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka juga ikut melesat pergi. Tentu saja dengan sepeda.

O

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

O

Footnote:

Chapter 4 updated! Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama *digampar*

Terimakasih yang masih setia dengan fic absurd ini. Kalian semangatku, okay!

Mind to review ^_^


End file.
